warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 3
Summary Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 3 is the upcoming third Season of Big Brother: ThunderClan. Like last Season, there will be 17 contestants. Since she has quit the show, Daisy will not be returning as host. Instead, there will be a brand new host, who will be revealed on the intro show. Episodes 1. /Week One/ The new housemates are introduced, and Runningwind becomes obsessed with Ivypool. The housemates are told there is a mole among them and everyone tries to figure out who it is. Ivypool goes insane and everyone tries to get her back to normal (with some rather questionable methods) and a maze style challenge decides the first 7 nominees. 2. /Week Two/ The first nominations of the year take place, Rosepetal gets even more ''boring, Ivypool gets "abducted". and Runningwind is desperate to find her. Daisy accidently breaks Yellowfang's favourite mug. A hunting challenge decides next week's nominees, and one cat will become the first to be evicted. 3. /Week Three/ Yellowfang continues to launch her attack on Daisy, Spottedleaf is desperate to prove that Thornclaw is the Mole, and resorts to drastic measures to do so. After teasing him one too many times about his bent ears, the housemates are forced to do hillarious things to amuse an enraged Seakit, and the housemates are tested mentally in a silence contest. 4. /Week Four/ . Big Brother reveals a shocking nominations twist, the Mole is finally revealed, and who it really is will shock the housemates. Someone finds a time machine, and the housemates travel back to (and ruin) previous Seasons and anything else that stands in their way, and the housemates mock each other in an impressions contest. 5./Week Five/ The first intruder of the season enters and quickly starts a rivalry with one housemate. The course of the game is changed when a stunning new nominations twist is revealed. Graystripe orders a pizza that never arrives and enlists the help of some secret agents to help track it down, and what ensues will leave an entire town in chaos. The housemates have an old fashioned game of poker, and, in a massive eviction twist, rivalries are formed and friendships are shattered when the housemates decide the next evictee. Results (Warning: Do Not Read Unless You Are Up to the CURRENT Episode) '''Total Points- '''The total number of nomination points the cat has received (Also includes the number of votes to evict each nominee received in week 5) * In week five, the housemates decided who would be going home and the public would nominate. Spiderleg received the most votes from the housemates and was eliminated. . Fans Yay! I like BBTC! You're my friend, but at the same time my enemy, Thrrushclaw. 10:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I WANT TO HUG BBTC I like to make myself believe that planet Earthslowly 11:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC)Clanland High SchoolClanland High School BBTC WHOOOOO! [[User:Eeveestar|'When you face the shadows, ]] you're facing yourself. 03:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) BBTC IS SO AMAZING LLAMAS BCEFHOED BJCWDOWCDNJOWCSN 04:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Luna! MIND OFFICIALLY BOWN ! [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 01:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) This is AWESOMESAUCE, EPIC, SPECTACULAR, SENSATIONAL, TERRIFIC, AMAZING, AWESOME, BEAST, GREAT, GOOD, HILARIOUS, HUMOUROUS, FUNNY, RANDOM, AND SO ON!! Thorn slash 02:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) LONG LIVE BBTC! Thundersplash2020 (talk) 12:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Give it up for BB TC!! <3 Let's go S3! Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 02:21, December 2, 2013 (UTC) BBTC is awesome :) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'''Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3']] 04:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I LOVE YOU, YOU AWESOME POTAOE YOU! 03:11, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Mike Cat's gone- I'm Mal Cat- And I Let You Fall... 22:48, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Thought I signed this.. -- ''Dream as if you'll live forever'' ''Live as if you'll die today'' 13:15, January 19, 2014 (UTC) 1:46 Mon Jan 20 01:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) YAY!!! BBTC! IT'S COME SO AWESOMELY FAR!!!! YAAAAYY!!!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 22:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I am stalking this story… This is really hilarious! BBTC IS AWESOME! --Foxsteps (talk) 20:58, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Guest Waiting List Because I lose track of who wants to be featured, please sign here if you want a guest spot! Can I be featured~? Sorry Tangle, but feature me again! You're my friend, but at the same time my enemy, Thrushclaw. 10:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Could I please be mentioned? I like to make myself believe that planet Earth slowly 11:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC)]]Clanland High SchoolClanland High SchoolClanland High SchoolClanland High SchoolClanland High SchoolClanland High SchoolClanland High SchoolWhen you face the shadows, ']] you're facing yourself. 04:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) MEE PLEASE! :D Only Miss The ☼ Sun ☼ When It Starts To ☁ Snow ☁ 18:56, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I guess I'll give it a go :D Feature me? [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall]] 04:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Maybe i'm too new...but please? Thundersplash2020 (talk) 08:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Since when was this here?!?!? ;D; Might as well... Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 01:23, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I am a Warrior. 13:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Can u feature me? I luv this story and it would be epic if you did! (I'd like to be called Sunstripe..) - Luna- The ultimate fan of Mapleshade Thorn slash 02:52, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Big brother and spoofs are my fav! Please feuture me Totally did not just see this. Please feture me if you can!! I would blow up and faint if you even just gave me one line! http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wandereringsoul 03:11, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I be featured? Oh, Mike Cat's gone- I'm Mal Cat- And I Let You Fall... 08:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Can me and my brother Tigerstripe have an appearance?--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:25, January 14, 2014 (UTC) May I be featured, Tanglewanglecuddlebear? Please? 1:48 Mon Jan 20 PUT ME IN THE SHOW!! PLEASE!! PUT ME AS FASTICE (no mayus) (dark ginger she-cat, blue eyes) (random, crazy but smart)!!! Dream... Try... and...Do 07:34, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Pleaseeee? Pleasee? I'm Silverstorm, silvertabby shecat with blue eyes, and scar running from shoulder to tail. It's Racer. I's like Nightstar featured. (black and white tom) I would like to be mentioned as Mintshadepelt , Poppyflower, Winterstar or Shimmerkit. Snowy & Minty xoxo 10:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) xoxo Is it still too late to say I'm back and yes, more than 10 of my friends are a huge fan? Guest Appearances *Hawkmask (Week 1) *Ivyviolet (Week 1) *Cleverpelt (Week 1) *Snowfur (Week 2) *Dovewing (Week 2) *Barley (Week 2) *Brokenstar (Week 2) *Foxleap (Week 2) *Seakit (Week 3) *Mistkit (Week 3) *Lavender (Week 3) *Brighty (Week 4) *Berrynose (Week 4) *Icecloud (Week 4) *Ashfur (Week 4) *Cloudtail (Week 4) *Scarletpaw (Week 4) *Jayfeather (Week 4) *Darkstripe (Week 4) *Mistybird (Week 4) *Blackstar (Week 4) *Wanderingsoul (Week 5) *Mintleaf (Week 5) Polls Are you looking forward to Season 3? Yes! No! Should Daisy Return As Host If She Is Evicted? Yes- Daisy is a good host No- It would be unfair. Keep the new host Excluding the first two weeks, how many nominees should there be each week? 3 4 5 RunningXIvy or Running VS. Ivy? RUNNINGXIVY FOREVER! Running Vs. Ivy would be awesome! I don't mind None- get rid of Runningwind! None- get rid of Ivypool! None- get rid of them both! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother Category:Fan Fictions